Not Lost, Missing
by Late Night Iridescence
Summary: Toriko and Coco hug it out, and a clueless Komatsu unwittingly becomes the Kings' official mediator. Spoilers for 157. Toriko/Coco, Heavenly Kings/Komatsu


"Shoulda brought Komatsu," Toriko said, the wistfulness in his voice amplified by the dank cave walls. "I don't doubt Sunny and Zebra would've shown up then. 'Specially Zebra."

Coco glanced at Toriko, curious; since separating at the entrance to Honey Prison, he'd wondered how Zebra would react to their new addition – Komatsu was very much one of them now – and if he'd end up like the rest of them. Totally smitten, that was. "So Zebra and Komatsu-kun got along well, then?"

"'Well' is an understatement." Toriko snorted. "He spend most of the trip trying to trick Komatsu into being his partner." Coco's eyebrows shot upwards. That was…taking things a little further than he'd anticipated, but Toriko was grinning. "Komatsu handled it pretty well. In fact, once he adjusted to Zebra being Zebra, Komatsu lost most of his timidity. They got into so many arguments. He kept _telling Zebra off!_" At this point, Toriko was laughing so hard they'd stopped walking while he caught his breath.

It surprised Coco a little, just how widely he himself was smiling. Stories like these were a touch too nostalgic. "Zebra _would_ like that," he said, which sent Toriko, finally recovered, into a renewed fit of hysterics.

"Exactly!" Toriko gasped, wiping moisture from his eyes. "Komatsu shocked Zebra with his kindness, I think. And then Komatsu stopped being afraid and refused to roll over and take his attitude…I doubt he expected to be so into potentially having a partner when he's used to being on his own. You know Zebra's always been hot and cold – anyway, you should've seen how he reacted when I tried explaining it to Komatsu, that he acted angry because he was happy."

"Did he blush?"

"Several times. Komatsu is better at it than I ever was." Making Zebra flush had been one of Toriko's favorite games when they were small, right up there with hiding Sunny's shampoo and tying Coco's bandages to the highest branches he could find. Such an impish brat… "Sunny too."

"Hm?" The nostalgia was growing, dragging out old memories; he could almost hear the shouts and sounds of fighting as Toriko's pranks caught up with him, though he and Toriko rarely fought (physically) outside of sparring sessions – problems between them often ended with a sheepish grin and evaporating annoyance, all frustration tempered by fondness.

"Sunny wants Komatsu as his partner."

Coco stared at Toriko, completely and utterly floored. Not because Sunny was after Komatsu – anyone could see that coming a mile away; if Zebra, firecracker loner that he was, wanted Komatsu, it wasn't a stretch to think Sunny would as well – but because Toriko looked _excited_ about it, his entire face lit up with pure glee.

"Toriko," Coco spoke slowly, as if to a very young, very _stupid_ child. "Sunny trying to steal your partner is not something to be happy about."

Toriko flapped a dismissive hand in Coco's direction. "Bah, Komatsu isn't going anywhere. And," he smirked, leaning in to throw an arm around Coco's shoulders, "it's hard to believe you'd refuse Komatsu if he were here, right now, ready and willing to take you as his partner."

"…If the opportunity presented itself, I wouldn't refuse." There was no point in lying. Toriko clearly knew how he felt – how they all felt – about the little chef.

Toriko's odd joy continued unabated by this semi-confession, and he dragged Coco in for a hug, using the arm still around his shoulder as leverage to pull him close. "What if I told you," Toriko continued, nose tucked against the side of his face (tea and old books, that's what Toriko once told him he smelled of; was that still true, or had his poison ruined that too?) and breath warm on his cheek, "that Komatsu is interested in the Kings as a whole?"

Coco made a vaguely inquiring noise, quite interested himself in hearing more – because if this was going where he dared hope, well – but also preoccupied with sliding his own arms around Toriko's waist and trying to remember the last time they'd done this, something as simple and familiar as a hug, and tightening his grip when he _couldn't_.

"He said it himself…Honestly, I didn't realize until he mentioned it, but it's possible, right? Zebra and Sunny will come if he's the one who asks. The four Kings together again, just like the old days. Not too bad, eh?"

Coco exhaled shakily. "Toriko, you-"

"So I'm glad. If it's the three of you, I don't mind sharing, and Komatsu's been thinking about this so it should be okay with him-"

"Of course," Coco said, more to himself than Toriko, but Toriko's mouth snapped shut as if he only just noticed his excited rambling. "You've always gotten along so well with us, individually, yet we can't say the same for ourselves. Sunny, Zebra, and I…it wasn't so bad when we were younger, but that changed when we set out to be bishokuya." Coco sighed softly, turning his face into Toriko's neck. Even now, years later, it was painful to recall the fight that eventually led to their split.

But it was Toriko who suffered most. Toriko, who managed to mesh so well with everyone-

"Forgive us," he murmured.

"For what? I'm the one who couldn't convince any of you to stay. Not your fault." Toriko hugged him harder, and despite the crushing force of his arms getting to be too much, Coco stayed quiet. He'd have to move so he could breathe again, but for now…this was fine. "Though, looking back, it was probably impossible no matter what."

"Back then, I'd have to agree. Yet," Coco said, thinking of his time spent alone with Sunny, exchanging smart remarks on the pleasure cruise, that brief (but open, terribly open) moment shared on the plains as Toriko overcame the odds and came back alive, "these days, I'm not so certain."

He had yet to see Zebra, but perhaps, under Komatsu's influence, their temperamental fourth would be less so. Even though Coco saw no reason not to try truly rejoining as the Heavenly Kings – for Komatsu and Toriko both – interaction between Sunny and Zebra, veritable time bombs that they were, would be the main hurdle.

"So you're thinking it too!" Toriko leaned back, beaming brightly. "'As long as Komatsu is there, it could work.'"

"Yes. Komatsu-kun is-" There was no chance to say more; the distant sound of scratching reached them, a sharp reminder that their goal lay further ahead.

"The old man's Full Course! I forgot." Toriko stepped away, breaking their embrace – Coco quickly shook the pins and needles from his arms – and taking off into the darkness at fast walk. "C'mon, Coco, let's go!"

Coco smiled and chased after Toriko's back, shaking his head. Some things never changed.

* * *

><p>The bar was nearly empty but for the five of them; not much of a surprise, since it seemed to cater specifically to bishokuya heading for the Gourmet World. There were three men huddled together in a dimly lit corner, grim and silent as they sipper their drinks, looking for all the world as if they'd already died. The Kings were incomparably animated, Sunny and Zebra sitting at the bar, a careful two seats of space separating them. Zebra munched away at his fourth plate of French fries, glass of Mellow Cola at his elbow – Komatsu understood why Toriko asked him to bring a little; if Zebra was really as much of a lightweight as his partner kept implying, they wouldn't want him drinking tonight, of all nights – as Sunny admired the exotically beautiful blue and white of his cocktail, humming softly. Together, the swirling colors made a miniature replica of the sky. Komatsu was just considering ordering one for himself when Sunny tilted his head to the side and smiled, and Komatsu realized it was his reflection Sunny was making eyes at. He pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his short burst of laughter, hearing Toriko chuckle into his beer.<p>

Toriko and Komatsu were situated some distance from the other two, at a small table loaded with food. There was a companionable silence between them, but Komatsu frowned in concern as his partner's laughter faded. His broad grin stayed firmly in place – the same grin he'd been sporting almost non-stop for hours, ever since they met up with the other Kings earlier that afternoon – and Komatsu was starting to worry. It wasn't like Toriko to be this giddy unless there were particularly delicious ingredients in front of him.

Coco had excused himself, so this was his chance to ask, while they were relatively alone. Zebra would overhear, but there was little to be done about that. "Toriko-san, are you feeling all right?"

"Hm?"

"It's just. You've been so…" Words failed him, so Komatsu gave an exaggerated smile in hopes Toriko would understand.

"Ah- there's nothing wrong. I'm just," he paused, eyes darting from Sunny and Zebra, to Coco's empty seat, and coming to rest on Komatsu, "enjoying myself."

Komatsu opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. He felt foolish, not recognizing his own excitement – a low level thrum in his blood since they'd finalized their plans to enter the Gourmet World as a group – in Toriko. The bishokuya hadn't said anything when Komatsu first suggested this, but perhaps that quiet was just another form of agreement.

"But why separate in the first place if travelling together is something you wanted?"

"Because it was just that: something _I_ wanted." Komatsu could hear the unspoken _but they didn't_ loud and clear. Maybe it was his imagination, but Komatsu fancied he saw Zebra slouch further into his seat. Toriko drained his beer and signaled the barkeeper for another. "When we left the Garden to become bishokuya, it felt as if some important thing between us wore away. Got swallowed by our real world experiences, or whatever."

"But they're here now," Komatsu said, because Toriko was still smiling but it was small and kinda of sad and caused a sharp ache in his chest he'd do anything to get rid of.

"So we are." Coco dropped gracefully into his chair, reaching for his tea and sipping on it experimentally, taking a longer drink after deciding the dark liquid had cooled to his taste while he was gone. The bar's single waitress set Toriko's drink down on the table. Coco waited until she'd left before saying, "Though I'd like to think we didn't lose anything. Rather, there was simply something missing."

A stunned moment later, Toriko's expression was once again blindingly happy. Komatsu smiled in relief despite his confusion. What was this missing something the Kings had found?

"Right as usual, Coco." Toriko said, laughing.

At the bar, there was a sudden ruckus; Zebra had turned on Sunny, apparently tired of his humming, their anger escalating quickly. The barkeeper and waitress were backing away, eyes wide. Even the bishokuya drowning their fear finally looked up from the glasses littering their table.

"Komatsu-kun, if you would be so kind?"

"E-eh?" Oh god, Sunny's hair had freed itself from his ponytail. "You want me to go over there?"

"Please do," Coco said, perfectly cheerful. Toriko dragged Komatsu's chair away from the table, effectively stealing any choice he may have in the matter, and Komatsu sighed as he rose and started edging his way towards the brewing violence. Wouldn't Toriko or Coco be better for this? But they were talking again, leaving Komatsu to deal with it on his own.

"You smell like tea."

A sigh. "As I'm currently drinking it, I would expect so."

"You _always_ smell like tea. Tea and old books."

Coco's strangled, breathless noise of surprise felt raw, private, and Komatsu was abruptly hurrying to stop Sunny and Zebra's fight. He didn't know the details – yet, because he was hoping Toriko might explain it all to him one day – but he could see it clearly. Somehow, the cracks between the Kings were beginning to close.

* * *

><p>AN - I have a kinda sorta idea in the back of my head to write a second part for this, wherein we learn the details of the fight that split the Kings, Komatsu thinks he has that missing something figured out (but doesn't), and there is delicious OT5 all over the place. Oh, and it'll tie in with a terrible crack pairing fic I have planned so you'll go WHY GOD WHY but read it anyway.

Anyway, totally inspired by my headcanon/reasoning behind Toriko being so cool about Zebra/Sunny after Komatsu for themselves and Komatsu wanted to travel with everyone...he wants it too. And so I wrote this as a break from a smutty Coco/Komatsu fic which is giving me hell. BUT SOON. I'll be done soon.


End file.
